


Slow and steady

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: After reuniting Cara and miles talk about their brief separation
Relationships: Cara Bloom/Miles Finer
Kudos: 2





	Slow and steady

“I was hesitant about us getting back together again”Cara admitted to Miles

“Hesitance is usually a natural response to the unknown ”Miles said 

“I kind of shut down after we separated ...at least for a little while before I opened my heart back up”Cara exclaims 

“I am not losing you again!”Miles replies sharply to Cara

“Starting back from the bottom won’t be easy”Cara tells her boyfriend 

“We will have to take things slowly”Miles says 

“Slow and steady wins the race”Cara answers


End file.
